Prenda femenina
by YagoLafineCC
Summary: No siempre es bueno levantarse temprano por la mañana. Este fic lo escribí el 15/08/09, disfruten!


Prenda femenina.

\- Quinto templo -

Era común en Shaka de Virgo madrugar. Estaba acostumbrado voltear a un costado y observar a su pareja de hacía meses descansar, completamente sumido en lo que parecía un profundo y placentero sueño.

Aioria era completamente adorable incluso cuando dormía. Sus masculinas facciones lucían relajadas, permitiendo verse indefenso, cual gatito sufrido de abandono se tratase.

El rubio se permitió suspirar meditando su situación; claramente estaba enamorado de aquel apuesto hombre con el que compartía el lecho.

Sonrío embelesado dispuesto a abandonar el calor que le transmitía el cuerpo junto a él.

Puso mayor atención a su alrededor cuando se hubo puesto en pie, el amor no le cegaba lo suficiente como para no notar el desorden existente en la habitación del quinto guardián. Sin intentarlo siquiera, se dio por vencido en la tarea de buscar sus boxers que habían quedado perdidos en la inmensa cantidad de bultos de ropa ubicados en distintas zonas de la habitación.

Suspiró desganado.

Solo Aioria podía identificar cual de esos enormes bultos era la ropa limpia, la sucia, la que "aún puede ser utilizada"... Shaka no pensaba meter mano en eso; ya mas tarde le pediría su ropa al castaño.

Se dirigió a tientas al buró frente a la cama, donde sabía encontraría ropa completamente limpia del león. Metió la mano a la primer gaveta y buscó a tientas algo que ponerse, enteramente seguro de que al castaño no le molestaría compartir ropa con él.

Con las yemas de los dedos palpó una textura diferente a las demás y la extrajo lleno de curiosidad. Su rostro se sonrojó de inmediato cuando le halló forma a la diminuta lencería que ahora tenía en mano.

Observó con detenimiento los detalles de... eso era una tanga. Femenina, sin duda, pero tanga ¿Como puede tan poca ropa ser considerada una prenda? Solo con verla la imaginación de rubio voló tomando consideraciones de como se vería puesta, cosa que lo enrojeció aún más.

En su ensimismamiento Shaka recordó a un Aioria explicando, dejando bien en claro, al principio de su relación que nada, más haya de un coqueto beso, había pasado con Marín, y ahora encontraba un lindo encaje bordado en uno de los cajones del león.

Meditó las posibilidades y la frustrante obviedad del asunto.

De espaldas, Airoia se retorcía inocente en su sueño, completamente ajeno al descubrimiento de Shaka.

Virgo le miró pesado, completamente indignado de la ignorancia del otro a la situación. Alzó su fina ceja rubia, aún sosteniendo la exótica prenda. La trajo a su rostro y la olió. Su aroma era por mucho dulce, demasiado suave, agradable, completamente atractivo incluso para él.

Era un olor exquisito, se convenció. Era una lástima que Aioria ya no contaría con ese, ni con algún otro sentido para volver a apreciar las bellezas que da la vida.

Shaka, quien se había despertado del mejor humor, ahora se encontraba fúrico. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de despertar al quinto guardián antes de trazar chacras con ambas manos...

\- ¡OHM!... -

\- Octavo templo -

Camus se estiró somnoliento. Miró hastiado que el reloj de mesa marcaba claramente las 7:35 am. Decidió recostarse boca arriba pensando que no sería sino hasta en 30 minutos que el octavo guardián se despertaría.

Metido en su propia agenda mental entretuvo su vista concentrándose en nada en particular. Conocía esa habitación que ya muchas noches había compartido con su dueño.. " _a las 10:43 Hyoga quedó puntual en su templo por lo que..._ " fue un inocente objeto rosa quién llamó fuertemente la atención de Acuario. Conocía a Milo de hacía años, le había parecido completamente extraño que existiese algo de un color tan femenino en la habitación del alacrán aún sabiendo lo machista que solía ser Escorpión en muchas cosas, por lo tanto guiado más que nada por la curiosidad, Camus se encaminó hacia tan singular accesorio el cual estaba bajó una lamparita de noche, ni siquiera escondida. Simplemente ahí, como olvidada. Camus trató de hacer memoria para ubicar dicho objeto la noche anterior... no lo recordaba.

No hizo más que estirar el brazo para dar con aquella excéntrica curiosidad. Aún confundido, comenzó a darle vueltas hasta hallarle forma.

Camus no se sonrojó. Solo miró la prenda con odio; dispuesto a prenderle fuego si su cosmo se lo permitiera. Meditó por un momento mientras imágenes explicitas de amazonas pasaban por su cabeza, tratando de identificar quien sería capaz de poseer tan exquisito gusto en lencería fina.

Estaba claro que la prenda no se encontraba ahí la noche anterior. Por consecuente, la traición había sido en el transcurso del día de ayer.

Acuario no era un hombre que demostrara sentimientos, mucho menos aquellos referentes a los celos. Una tétrica sonrisa se apoderó de pronto de los labios de Camus mientras miraba de solosayo al traidor que yacía aún dormido.

Inevitablemente la temperatura ambiental comenzó a descender...

Milo se encontraba desnudo, cubierto apenas con una ligera manta que no evitaría que sintiera el fuerte cambió en su habitación. Titiritó antes de abrir un parpado cosa que convenció a Camus que Milo necesitaría un mayor estimulo para ponerse en pie.

La habitación de Milo estaba bastante lejos de esa cómoda brisa matutina.

Un fuerte estornudo, causado por la baja inmediata, le hizo despertar moqueando. Milo ni siquiera se quejó. Se tallaba los parpados para ver más claramente a un molesto Camus quien le mostraba su reciente hallazgo.

De momento a otro Milo olvido la pereza de hace momento y abrió los ojos grandes, expectantes, lo suficiente como para creer que estos saldrían de sus órbitas, más eso por fortuna no sucedió.

\- ¡No es mía! - Se defendió el alacrán moviendo pavorosamente ambas manos en señal de negación.

Camus mantuvo la falsa sonrisa, aquella tan aterradora, que hizo que Milo sufriera de una escalofríos causado ya no por la incoherente calefacción sino por su procedencia.

\- No te preocupes Milo, sé que no es tuya. Alguna amazona debe estar buscando "la rosa de encaje", olvidando donde la dejó. - Comentó sarcástico haciendo referencia a la diminuta tanga que sostenía.

\- ¡Te JURO que no es mía! ¡Seguro es de Aioria! ... quiero decir, de ¡Marín! ... - A veces, resulta entretenido ver como los demás se ahogan en su propio lodo. En definitiva, este era el caso para quien poseía el gran poder de Antares. - ... Quiero decir, ¡Aioria los dejó aquí para evitar que Shaka lo viera!.. el muy patán...

Demasiado tarde. Milo estaba hasta el cuello, hundido en sus no convincentes especulaciones...

Una gran concentración de gélido cosmos se ubicó en la mano donde Camus sostenía su prueba de infidelidad. Escorpió pasaría el resto de la semana con un inminente resfriado común.

\- Cuarto templo -

Deathmask sonrió complacido mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo.

Había sentido la explosión de dos cosmos hacia unos minutos. Su desvelo había valido la pena. Miró de reojo una bolsa comercial fiel testigo de su más reciente crimen. Expulsó de sus pulmones el humo antes de introducir la mano para sacar otra delicada lencería ahora azul celeste con bordes negros haciendo referencia muy clara que pertenecía a una mujer.

\- No tengo mal gusto. - Sonrió socarronamente orgulloso.

Deathmask tenía grandes planes para su tercer mercancía de la tarde anterior. La de ahora era azul.. quedaban todavía tres más, pero eso ahora no era importante.

\- Azul.. - Meditó por un momento para inmediatamente después volver a su humor característico. Sería el turno de Saga... realmente esperaba que Mu comenzara el día realizando su extinción de luz estelar.

¡Ah! El santuario era realmente entretenido incluso sin guerras; y esta mañana en particular, sería de las mejores presenciadas por el cangrejo. Esperaba impaciente como se resolvería todo en el transcurso del día.

FIN


End file.
